


In Love With a Criminal

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Lost moments were all one can hope for when your lover is the most wanted man in London.But maybe one day that would change.





	1. Chapter 1

John eyed the man with concern, but given he was tied to a chair, it was normal for there to be some level of skepticism. "You could've just called."

"Where would the fun be if I was predictable, Johnny. I only want you. Don't you see that yet? " Jim moved to stand in front of him. "Why else would I play our fun games?"

"Sherlock believes you want us dead, what other reason is there?" John knew a level of secrecy was needed, given there was no telling who was watching this little interaction and no need to give the secret away now. They had been hiding well. 

"Why would I want to kill someone who is so much fun, but Sherlock isn't the target. He's too evenly matched but playing these games with you, that was the real challenge, you push me and make me up every game. The man who pushes limits, the Army Captain who makes me scream, instead of living within them like the big brain Sherlock." Why would he want anything else when he already had the amazing toy soldier to play with. His words holding more meaning than one.

John could almost believe everything was for him. it made sense that Jim would do huge gestures, even the pool had been for him? Maybe, not everything had to be shown in a 'I don't actually know how to show feelings' way. He hadn't died.... that was such a bad way to think, because that was one step to actually agreeing completely. wasn't it? "Then why not just come out and say it? Not that I believe any of this."

"What kind of a man would I be if I let my words speak instead of actions? Action is so much fun." Jim moved behind him to undo the binding, gently caressing his wrists where the rope had been. 'my sweet boy'

John felt the soft touch hiding a smile, 'pushing it Jim;. He brought his writs around to get the blood flow back. 

"Send the note along to your detective, I may need to do something drastic if he can't solve the puzzle." 

John caught the hint easy enough, especially when he heard sirens. Already knowing when he looked up, Jim would be gone. Problems came with hiding, but at least their stolen moments together were more intimate, maybe...one day. That would all change.

Small glimpses and touches were the best you got when you have fallen in love with a criminal.


	2. Video call

John looked down at the paper, well that explains why I have not seen him lately. It felt like forever, even though it had only been several weeks, but John knew what he was signing up for when he had started dating James. 

Maybe he'd be back soon, then John could show just how much he had missed his man.

John was pulled out of sleep when he heard his phone ringing, reaching to grab it off the night stand, looking at the time. "It's three in the morning, this better be important."

"I wanted to hear your voice, does that count?" Jim smiled.

John sat up, leaning against the headboard. "You'd be hearing it a lot closer if you were home and not in Berlin, China or where ever it was the newspaper said you are. Why didn't you say anything?" 

"I'll be home on Friday, I had to leave suddenly due to a business deal falling through." Jim sat down at the table, sipping his tea. 

John took a drink of his water, a whole weekend all to us. "I miss you, but I can hold out for a whole weekend alone, sweetie."

Jim blushed, he's going to keep doing that, not that I can make him stop. He could hear the sleepiness in John's voice and the subtle yawning. "Go to sleep, Johnny."

Jim knew turning into a sap because he was in love didn't give him the right to call at random times, even when he knew of the time difference. God.... he was done for. 

"I'm awake, the deal must have been big, given how long I have been missing you." John needed to work harder to hide the tiredness. 

"I think I got my point across, but I may need to make anoher trip." Jim walked back into his room. "What if I laid down with you, baby?"

John had cuddled back under the covers. "You aren't here, Jimmy, it isn't the same."

Jim laid down, switching his phone to video, he smiled when he saw John already falling asleep. "Hello."

Jim laid down, keeping the phone with him. "Now close your eyes, imagine i'm cuddling next to you, wrapping my arms around you."

John smiled, warmth filling him. He missed Jimmy, but this made it easier. "I love you, Jimmy."

Jim felt his heart do a little flip, they always did at those words. "I love you too, sleep well, my John."

Jim watched as his boy fell asleep, keeping the call open even when he heard the light snores that always signaled John had fallen completly asleep. Of course he had fibbed, he had business to attend to if he wanted to see his boy closer than over a phone.   
\  
Five more minutes and then he would move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the pool scene hadn't been the same? Given the growing relationship between John and Jim?

This was not how today was supposed to go.... This wasn't how today was supposed to go....

John watched the light dance over the pool as he recited the lines he was being fed, did he want to be a pawn? No, did he want to get stuck in this game between his best friend and his lover? Absolutely not, he'd rather be at home or at Jims curled together on the couch watching a movie.

"How very nice of you to share your pet, Sherlock. He does look rather nice all dressed up in explosives." Jim walked past John, but his eyes were focused on Sherlock.

John had to remind himself it was an act, his Jim was under there even if he couldn't be seen and the violence was a bit of a turn on. It seems having a attraction to danger didn't get him anywhere.

Jim had come to a stop by John, leaning over to peck him on the cheek, running a finger down his jaw. "We could share, he seems to have a lot to give."

"Let him go." Sherlock leveled the gun at Jim, even as he locked eyes with John.

John wanted to give his opinion, but now didn't really seem the time, there was so many things he could say. He didn't want Sherlock, he didn't want to be spoken about as if he wasn't in the room. It's an act.....

"Our game can't end so soon, I could give an alternative. I'll back off, but only if you let me keep him." Jim licked his lips as he watched Sherlock. 

I'll get him back....But it comes first. Sherlock lowered the gun, nodding. "I will get him back."

Jim hummed as he wrapped a possessive arm around John. "Oh I'd like to see you try, he may not want to come back after getting a taste of me."

John didn't speak, he could feel the blood drain from his face, no worrying about anyone, they could go somewhere.

Jim leaned over, nipping at John's ear. "You're safe, babe."

Sherlock tensed, a hairs breathe away from firing off a shot. Even as he watched John get paler, what had he just done? 

Jim pulled John back with him toward the door, snapping his fingers for Sebastian to follow. 

John didn't say anything until he heard nothing but silence and their footsteps. "What the hell was that?"

Jim stopped, he had been expecting this, he slowly worked on the straps to the bombs. "A damn good show and look what it got me, my man all to myself. I can do anything I want to you."

"You were talking aout me as if I wasn't there and who said I wanted to be a part of your game. That isn't how this works. I'm not just a dog you can keep next to you." John stayed still even if he wanted to yell and punch Jim.

"But I'm sure you'd look cute dressed up with floppy ears." Jim set the vest aside to kiss John. 

"You're not supposed to be cute when I'm angry with you, James." But John couldn't help but smile.

Jim called the car, tugging John outside with him. "Where ever shall I take you. We have all the time in the world."


	4. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is taken by surprise.
> 
> but all things can not be hidden for long.

Jim blinked, so that's what that feels like? His head still spinning. 

John leaned over from his spot on the couch. Kissing Jim. "Surprise."

"Every time I kidnap you...." Jim couldn't finish the sentence as he was caught off kilter by the coziness of the flat.

"Disorienting yes. Now come on, I ,for once, was able to keep something from you." John smiled, pulling Jim over to the couch. 

Jim had to file this away, but didn't fight as he was pulled down into the welcoming embrace of his lover. "You do realize that won't happen again, I know your secret now." 

John pulled Jim close, relishing the touch. These short visits were so hard, but he could make the best of them. "I know, which is why I get to control this whole night and you can't say a word."

Jim snorted a laugh, oh he thinks he's a big shot now? Jim's eyes were pulled to the screen, seeing one of his favorites on the screen. "You want a movie night?"

John played with the curls that always seemed to be at Jim's neck, no matter how much gel he used. "No, sweets. You do. I saw that massive collection, except now you don't have to watch them alone, plus I've got snacks."

"I have snacks." Just because Jim didn't have normal snacks, didn't mean it wasn't fun. 

"Stay put." John kissed Jim deeply, he always took every chance, to touch, kiss, snuggle any contact. Before he stood up and headed off to the kitchen.

John smiled, humming as he got the ice cram, bowls and whipped cream together. He didn't like having to make time, but they only got so much, especially keep this secret.

Jim leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes as he heard the movement in the kitchen. "You do realize I can hear you!"

"That doesn't mean you know what I'm doing!" John called back as he grabbed the spoons.

Jim had an idea though, he should just move. He liked being in control. But he had agreed to give John this one... 

John juggled the bowls and toppings as he carried them to the table. "You have snacks, I have ice cream." John smiled.

Ice cream.....NO. Jim had never been fond of the stuff, but held his comments in, he couldn't say something that would hurt John. His sweetheart was already so happy to have surprised him.

John knew the movie was playing even as he got an evil idea, picking up the cream and climbing onto Jim's lap, missing two minutes wouldn't hurt..

Jim bit back a sigh, oh he's teasing now. John, my little devil in a jumper. "Dearest, the movie."

"The movie can wait, I'm going to do something much better." John put the whipped cream on his fingers, tracing Jim's cheeks and putting it on his nose. 

Jim smiled, the things this man did to him. He moved his hands to John's hips as he pulled him down for a kiss.

The control shifted as John pushed Jim back, Jim should care, but at the moment all he could do was make all those noises that he'd deny to anyone. 

John moved to lick the whipped cream before pushing it into Jim's mouth. Oh how he loved being one of the few to hear Jim losing control. 

Jim had to pull back to breathe, but it came out as a moan when John pushed their bodies together. "You only want in my pants."

John moved, but pulled Jim with him. So they were laying on the couch. "No, that was not my objective, I wanted a movie night with you, but you're so adorable, how could I not kiss you breathless?"

Jim's head was spinning in a one of the best ways. "You're perfect, absolutely perfect."

John smiled, had he just gotten a compliment form James Moriarty? was the world ending? John tried to focus on the movie, but I want him like air.... except it didn't have to all be sex when they met.

"Johnny, I'm not a begging man, but please.... I know you want me." Jim could feel it, but for some unknown reason John wasn't going for his buckle.

John had to hold himself back, he did want Jim. "If you don't consider yourself a begging man, why are you? " 

Jim made a dismissive noise as he sat up, reaching for the bowl of ice cream soup, given it had almost all melted. He would rather eat that than explain. 

"You brought it up, Jim. " John turned back to the screen, he may never get an answer, Jim was good at being stubborn.

"Yes I did and now I'm dropping it, you want to watch the movie anyway." Jim leaned against John. "Didn't mean for that to sound harsh."

John smiled, my crazy man. "It's fine, I got you going."

\------------

Sherlock entered the flat later that night, his eyes widening when he saw the pair asleep on the couch. Two options....1. Ignore this, 2. Go over there and wake John up.

But they looked sweet all snuggled under a blanket, Sherlock didn't have it in him to wake his friend up, they could talk in the morning. He'd stay at Greg's tonight, since there was no way in hell he was staying here.


End file.
